All is right with the world
by Queequeg1224
Summary: Mulder and Scully have an argument. Just a little angst.


**All is right with the world**

**I don't own any of the characters, sadly. ****I just like to write about my favourite couple of all times. **

**No spoilers that I am aware of.**

**This is a story I started to write a while ago but I never finished it. Found it on my computer today and thought I'd make something of it. Enjoy.**

Afterwards, neither one of them could really remember what had caused their fight. All they knew were that they had ended up yelling at each other from different sides of the basement office, screaming the worst things they could think of, wanting the other one to admit that he or she was wrong. Mulder called Scully "a cold hearted bitch" and Scully described Mulder as "a pathetic man with aliens on his brain" in return.

The fight ended with Scully throwing a stapler at Mulder, rushing out of the office, leaving him alone to ponder what had just happened. Even if he did not wanted to admit it to himself, he immediately regretted what he had said and wished that he could take it all back. But Scully was already long gone and he knew that she wouldn't answer if he called her on her cell phone or later at her home phone. So instead he just sat down in his chair and stared blankly at the wide open door, wondering what on earth he could do to repair the damage he had just done on their relationship.

Scully threw her keys on her living room table and sank down in her comfortable couch. Silent tears were still running down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She couldn't believe that Mulder had called her that; she couldn't believe that she had actually thrown something at him with the intention of hitting him, hard. And since Mulder had not tried to call her she guessed that he had meant what he said; that he would do fine on the x-files without her; that he didn't need her. Scully sighed and turned on the TV. She sat in front of it for hours but she didn't see any of it. She just stared blankly on the screen, wondering how on earth she would be able to go to work in the morning and look Mulder in the eyes.

The next morning, at eight o'clock, Scully entered the basement office again carefully, hoping that it would be empty. But of course Mulder was already sitting in his chair, scribbling on a piece of paper. She stopped in the doorway to look at his dark, messy hair; it almost looked as if he had spent the night there. Scully got a lump in her throat and swallowed hard a couple of times, holding back the tears that threatened to spill over. Suddenly, as if he felt her presence, Mulder looked up and his dark green eyes made contact with her light blue ones. They looked at each other in silence for a while before Mulder stood up and walked right past her, out of the office. Scully sat down in her chair, trying not to think about the fact that Mulder had just walked out on her, like he could not even stand to be in the same room as her. But she became very shocked when he returned a few minutes later with two cups of coffee in his hand, one of which he placed in front of her, kind of like a peace offering. For some stupid reason it made the tears well up in her eyes again. But she did not say anything and neither did Mulder so they kept quiet; both ignoring the fact that they had not said good morning to one another.

A couple of silent hours later Mulder was starting to feel slightly ashamed of himself. He and Scully still hadn't exchanged any words at all and he noticed that she looked really sad. Of course he had not meant a single word of what he had said, it had just come out in the heat of the moment but Scully obviously took it very personal and he realized that he had to make it up to her, before it got any worse. He hated being on bad terms with Scully and especially he hated not hearing her voice, even if it was nagging him.

"Scully", he started, not sure how to continue.

She did not look up; he supposed that he deserved to be ignored.

"I'm sorry for everything I said. I could never do this without you and you know that. I'm so sorry", he said and decided that even if she chose to keep ignoring him he had apologized.

But she did look up this time and weak smile tugged the corner of her mouth. She reached out and placed her small hand on top of his big one.

"I know you're sorry. I am too."

Mulder didn't really know how to respond so he just shifted their hands so that their fingers now were laced together.

"Thanks for the coffee by the way, I never said that", Scully said and nodded to the empty coffee mug that she had finished hours ago.

"You're welcome", he chuckled but then became serious. "I hate fighting with you Scully. I didn't mean anything of what I said and if I could take it back I would. You are the one reason I can continue to do all this. You keep me sane."

Scully was very touched by his words and she squeezed his hand gently.

"I didn't mean a single word either, I love working with you Mulder."

"Although I do have aliens on my brain, even I can admit that", Mulder said and Scully let out a giggle. Mulder smiled when he heard that and was suddenly struck by how rarely she giggled or laughed. He wished she would do that more often and decided to try and make her happier from now on.

"Scully. Let's decide never to fight again. It just ends with both of us unhappy and I can live with me not being happy but I don't want to see you like that."

"That sounds great to me."

They shook hands on it and then stood up to hug each other. Scully breathed in the Mulder scent that always made her feel safe and secure. Mulder slipped his arms around Sculls waist and felt relieved that they were friends again. They both knew that they would not be able to keep their promise and they both knew that they would get into a fight again, but it didn't matter right now. They would deal with that then because right now all was right with the world.

The end.

**Please review and tell me what you think, you know you want to, lol. **


End file.
